


Almost like a family

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother! Steve, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Multi, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon-  Hopper x Steve’s sister Reader? Reader joking, semi seriously, that she, Hopper, Eleven, and Steve are a family unit with her and Hopper as the parents, Eleven as their child, and Steve as Eleven’s uncle?





	Almost like a family

Your younger brother, Steve Harrington stood in the open door way of the small brightly lit and ever so slightly cluttered kitchen that belonged to your boyfriend, Jim Hopper. He has his arms crossed over his chest, his hands gripping his biceps tightly as he leaned against the dark wooden door frame that lead into the kitchen, letting out a deep, tired sigh through his nose in irritation with you and your decision to have Sunday night dinner at your boyfriends instead of just staying in at your small home.

"[Y/N] you do realise that we have a perfectly good kitchen that works just as well as this one at our parents house right? Or you know, your house." He asked you impatiently, although the question came out as more of a hungry groan than an actual question. You rolled your eyes at him, ripping the tea towel from your left shoulder in a huff, barely sparing a glance over you shoulder towards him as you fold the towel in your hand and wrapped it around the white ceramic bowl that has little orange and brown flowers reaching around the bowl delicately.

"Steve, our parents aren't home and since you're staying with me while they are away added with the fact that I usually come here to have dinner with Jim and El on Sundays then you just have to deal with being here as well." You stated, your lips curling into a smile as you turned to your younger brother and held the ceramic bowl for him to take, Steve rolled his head before letting it lull to the left, letting out a low noise of defeat before taking a step into the kitchen and taking the bowl from your hands, being careful not to touch the scorching hot surface with his hands and instead taking where you had been holding the towel, making sure he had a decent grip on it.

You grabbed a hold of the last two bowls that are full of vegetables from the counter and followed your brother to the living room where Jim and El had set up the table ready for dinner. You heard Steve mutter something under his breath as he placed the bowl on the table beside the pitcher that's filled with lemonade, you jerked your elbow out and nudged him carefully, earning a yelp from your brother who looked over to you, his brows drawn tightly together in confusion.

"Stop complaining and enjoy it, please."

"I'm not complaining," he mumbled out as he dropped down into the chair beside El and propped his elbows up on the table just beside the plate that is set before him. Steve and El shared a quick look, sharing a small smile, ever since you and Jim had started dating a couple of years ago El and Steve had gotten pretty close since they had to be around each other a lot more than they had to have been previously - neither of them seemed to care, though, and Steve had gotten a little too protective over El, you thought that their friendship is the cutest thing ever.

"Okay sure" you passed Steve the large metal platter that held the slices of smoked ham, all of which varying in size since you're not the best at cutting meat. He gave you a pointed look, snatching the platter from your hands and offered the platter to El who had a slight frown on her face, still eyeing the bowls on then table displayed before her. Steve raised a brow at her considering that she is usually more than happy to have her plate piled with food.

Steve placed the platter of meat onto the table carefully and leaned down towards El, eyeing the table out the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong?" He whispered to her, you and Jim shared a concerned look as you watched the two of them quietly.

"There's no desserts" El mumbled to Steve in response, a look of disappointment danced across her features.

"We can have desserts after dinner," You told her sweetly, earning a puff from El.

"Don't be a monster and let her have some desserts" Steve chimed in, being entirely serious as he spoke, moving to get up from his chair. This made El perk up and is now sitting up straight in her chair, a hopeful look on her face as she turned to watch Steve go to the kitchen and rummage around looking for some kind of dessert for El to have with her dinner.

Jim groaned from beside you, "if she has dessert with her dinner she'll want dessert every time we have dinner," he complained, dropping his knife and fork to the table. You stifled a laugh rather unsuccessfully, so it came out more like a snort than a laugh. "It's not funny, I've had a hard enough time to get her to like something other than eggos," Jim commented, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"That's... That's not what I am laughing at," you breathed out, sucking in a shaking breath of air to make sure you don't laugh again. This time you regained your composure although there are still the traces of the smile on your lips, "I am more amused by the fact that we're like a family unit." Jim stared at you quietly, a brow arched questioningly - as if he is asking you elaborate on what you had just told him.

You sighed and tipped your head to the side, still smiling. "Okay", you huffed out, turning in your seat to face him, "we're like El's parents and Steve is like her uncle who spoils her rotten." You were kidding of course, although a small part of you somewhere deep inside had been one hundred percent serious about it.

"You're right." Jim nodded thoughtfully.


End file.
